This invention relates to a high-frequency incision tool adapted to be inserted into the body cavity through an endoscope to incise a desired region, e.g., a duodenal papilla.
A so-called papillectomy knife for incising, e.g., an obstructed duodenal papilla, is disclosed in FRG Pat. No. 2,426,781. In general, the papillectomy knife comprises a flexible sheath adapted to be inserted, along with an endoscope, into the body cavity, and a wire extending in the sheath. The wire is exposed to the outside through the middle portion of the sheath, forming an incision section. In incising a duodenal papilla by means of the papillectomy knife, the sheath is located in position as its distal end portion is inserted in a bile duct. To insert the distal end portion of the sheath accurately in the bile duct, bile can be sucked through the distal end portion for examination.
Since the distal end portion of the sheath, which extends from the incision section to the distal end of the sheath, should be inserted in the bile duct, however, it needs to be relatively long. Therefore, the distal end portion will likely bend and prohibit the passage of bile.